I Died Because I Loved You
by stitchedXtogether
Summary: Basicly the title. Kim, Shego, and Drakken are running from Global Justice in their newest lair when tradgedy befalls them. KIGO!


I Died Because I Loved You

She couldn't have known when she took my hand, that it would have signaled my death. The wonderful touch of her palm in mine, the friction between our fingers. She couldn't have known that it was an accident-a nervous rookie was all it took. But she blames herself. I can't consol her because I'm dead. My redhead of charisma and control. My vixen of tenderness and tenaciousness. The one that stole my heart, as I would jewels, and kept it as her own. The one who merged our hearts into one as our love.

It started when the Global Justice came to our newest secret lair. Barging in with their guns and stunners. How could they have found us? Maybe Kim told them . . . No. My Princess would never do that. They wanted us to come peacefully. As if. With my kind of record, I would be sent to jail for a good long time. And they wouldn't be taking me to a normal jail. They were going to take me to San Quentin-one of the most secure and devastating prisons known to man that was still in use. I wouldn't be able to break outta there. Then suddenly _she_ explodes into the room. _Kim_. She shouts at them to stand down, her eyes wild. She must have been on her way here, Stoppable wasn't with her. She shouts at them again. They merely glance at her. Kimmy wouldn't like it but . . .

"Run Drakken!" I had shouted, then followed my own advice. She must have realized my plan, because the next thing I knew, she was beside me. _My love_. She was going to help us escape.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" one of the Global Justice goons screamed. Who cared? We were out of firing range now, they would be wasting ammo. But they were still hot on our tails. We wound our way through the corridors with me leading. I blasted a few men with my plasma on the way to the exit. Drakken was lagging behind so I grabbed his forearm and yanked him up beside me. "I said stop or we'll shoot!" I heard someone shout down the hall, a good ways off.

I stopped near a ladder and told Dr. D to climb it. I watched him until he lifted up a secret hatch at the top of the ladder and disappeared through it. I looked at Kim and she looked at me. Her green eyes captured mine and we stared at each other until we heard the GJ getting closer. "Where will you go?" she whispered, cupping my cheek and stroking it.

I leaned down into her palm and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see her hurt expression. "I don't know. Far away. . . for now." I opened my eyes to see her starting to cry. "Shhh," I hushed her, embracing my love and taking in her sweet scent. "I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise. And when I do. . . " I hesitated, but was completely sure of what I was going to say. "We'll get married." I pulled out of our hug slightly and smiled tenderly, looking down at her.

Her eyes widened, sparkling. "Really, you mean it?" I nodded and then kissed her for a long time . . . until the sound of marching feet interrupted us.

"I have to go now," I told her, disentangling myself from our embrace. God how I wanted to stay. For me as well as her. "You won't even notice I'm gone," I whispered in her ear and then hopped onto the metal ladder. Less than half way up, I looked down at her shaking form. She was crying again. "Kim," I called to her. She looked up, her mouth open. I reached down my hand and she smiled, taking mine. "Remember, I love you." It was in that split second that Global Justice rounded the corner and the rookie opened fire. His comrades shouted at him to stop, but by the time he had, it was too late. I looked down to see Kimmy unharmed. Good. Relief swept through me . . . and so did something else. Pain. I checked Kim's expression. She was horrified. And there was something red dripping on her face. I suddenly realized that I must have been shot. I took forever to register this . . . I started to fade away and my grip on the ladder slackened. The GJ were closer now, shouting incomprehensible words.

I fell, there is no simpler a word for it. She caught me, the one I relied on and cared about most. After that, I left my body. I looked down on her. She was crying so hard. Crying couldn't even really describe what she was doing. I wondered vaguely where Dr. D was. I absently counted the bullet holes in my body that she was cradling. Around twelve. That rookie was one hell of a shot. . .

She thinks it was her fault. My redhead of charisma and control. My vixen of tenderness and tenaciousness. The one that stole my heart, as I would jewels, and kept it as her own. The one who merged our hearts into one as our love. It wasn't your fault. The only crime committed here, was me loving you when you deserved so much more. Goodbye my love. I'll wait for you always and forever . . . in Heaven.

Alright, tell me what you think. Did it make you cry? REVIEWS PEOPLE!!! (I don't own the GJ, Kim, Shego, or Drakken)


End file.
